Kairi
Kairi lives on Destiny Islands along with her two best friends Sora and Riku. Appearance Kairi's hair is a darker red, and has longer hair with more developed features than her fourteen year old appearance. Her main outfit which mainly contains a hooded pink strapless mini-dress made up with three zippers (two appear to be just decorative) as well as a white halter top underneath her mini-dress, a black belt reminicent of suspenders with a note book shaped bag attachment, and large lilac shoes keeping up once again with her trio of friends. She is also shown to have worn the same necklace all her life. Personality Kairi is caring, kindhearted and not afraid to speak out her mind. However, she is determined and courageous when someone she cares about is in danger, often risking her own safety to help that person. She's also become slightly more withdrawn because of Sora's absence, has obtained wisdom usually beyond someone of her age. She's not as brash and bold as she was in the first game, but she's still pretty sociable. She also makes friends easily, quickly befriending Hayner, Pence, and Olette in Twilight Town. She's usually always very cheerful and upbeat and seems to be bit of a tomboy as well. In contrast to Sora and Riku, who were both bothered by not knowing about Kairi's hometown, she took it in stride and was able to look at the positives about living in the Destiny Islands. She is loyal and headstrong, as well as stubborn to a point though. It is worth noting that though the bond between the three friends is extremely strong, both boys are shown to have strong feelings for Kairi, although she seems to return the affections only for Sora. Abilities and Powers Because Kairi is a Princess of Heart, her heart possesses no darkness within it, leading to the unique birth of Namine when she accidentally gives it to Sora, who later sacrificed himself to restore her heart. Like the other princesses, she has the power to open the final keyhole to Kingdom Hearts in Hollow Bastion once she is gathered with the other princesses. Kairi also appears to have some kind of latent magical ability, as seen when she manages to restore Sora's humanity after he becomes a Heartless. However, it could imply that she is only able to call restore him because they share the strongest connection. Since the other Princesses of Heart possess the abilities to hold back darkness and upgrade other people's powers, it is no doubt that Kairi can do so as well. She additionally has the ability to sense darkness, as the other Princesses of Heart are able to tell Sora of a great darkness nearby. Kairi's abilities in combat are limited. Kairi isn't able to do much when she is in danger, is always taken away from the action, and often depends on Sora or Riku to come to her aid; this also results in her sometimes being captured, which is seen when Axel merely grabbed her by the wrist and dragged her along without any problems. During the events that take place in the World that Never Was, Riku hands her a keyblade crafted from his memories of Destiny Islands, and allows her to wield it so that she may combat the Heartless. Arrival in Traverse Town After arriving in town Kairi was able to quickly meet up with Sora who was overly excited to see her. She now resides with him in a small house in the Second District and has only just recently meet up with Namine and Roxas as well. Category:Residents